A little game called love
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: When Hermione is having erotic visions about Draco, there is only one thing she can do. How far will she go to get the Malfoy right were she wants him? Dramione. Rated for future lemons. R&R.
1. Damn hormones

DISCLAIMERRR; I don't own Harry potter. JKR does.

Author note: okay you guys, this is my first Harry potter fan-fic, believe it or not. So be gentle.

* * *

The fact was, and even I knew it, that a guy like Draco Malfoy didn't exactly fall for girls like me.

I was a know-it-all mudblood, a princess of Gryffindor, to put it bluntly, a prude. Even I admit I was or still am, the bossy little girl who would do anything to get what I wanted, and how it was to be done. And Malfoy, he was…so not.

Malfoy was the guy that all parents warned their daughters to stay away from. With his slick moves and breath taking smirk, he was able to get away with pretty much everything.

Slimy little git.

Malfoy was the boy- - err, man who was sought out by most the female population at Hogwarts, and not to mention, a few men.

Next to my best mate, Harry Potter, Malfoy was the second best catch, and even I had to admit he was a bit attractive.

Okay, I'm lying, a bit was _somewhat_ of an understatement.

To me, Hermione Jane Granger, Malfoy was like a god sent to earth, just so he could mock us about his beauty. He was there to receive hearts, only to break em.

But that didn't stop my honey colored eyes from gazing at the blond haired boy from across the room during potions. That didn't stop me from imagining different erotic situations in which his hands trailed lightly over my body.

That didn't stop me- -

"Ms. Granger, I've already asked you to seat yourself next to your assigned partner. Now hurry along, before you make me take away what little points you have from your house." Snap said in a snide voice. Snapping out of my daze, I questionably glance over to Harry and Ron, wondering if they happened to catch who my partner was. Harry's green eyes flickered towards the only lone person in the room, and my heart stopped.

Draco bloody Malfoy.

_Thee_ Draco bloody Malfoy.

_Thee_ Draco Bloody Malfoy with the exotic hands that made her want to- -.

"Granger, Now!" Snape snapped, (tongue twister? I think so.) and I hurriedly crossed the room, taking the only available seat.

"Okay Malfoy, lets get this over with." I said, trying to make my voice sound as annoyed as I could, but I believe I failed miserably, due to the fact I stuttered his name.

With an eyebrow cocked, he nodded in agreement, and thus, we started our potion.

As we stirred the bubbly concoction, not much was shared between us except mutterings of needed ingredients, and nods of agreements.

"We need wolf vane." Draco muttered as he watched the potion turn from a murky purple to a light blue. I nodded and reached for the flask filled with the last element, not realizing that Malfoy grabbed for the exact same thing. As his hand wrapped around mine, I felt a wave of shock shoot through my arm, and the grip which held the wolf vane loosened. Thus the flask shattered on the cold hard floor.

Professor Snape walked over to our cauldron, his nose wrinkled up.

"Granger, It seems as you…" I drained out all of Snape's bickering, my eyes resting on my hands.

'_He touched me. He touched me. He touched me.'_

'_Come on 'Mione, you liked it.'_

'_What are you going on about? I didn't like it!'_

'_Oh, but that's where your wrong. You liked when he touched you, you want him to touch you. All of you, and certain inches more.'_

"Oh do shut up." I heard some gasps and muffled laughs, and as I looked up in question, I saw Snape's eyes narrow at me.

Opps, did I happen to say that out loud?

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, I suppose I'll be seeing you in detention to night Ms. Granger, accompanied by Mr. Malfoy of course."

Blush erupted onto my face, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it off, the weight of my classmates gazes…it was just too arduous.

"Professor--"

"Save it Draco."

Malfoy glared at me a long deal of time before the bell rang, signaling us to lunch.

"Bloody hell Mione that was brilliant." Ronald said as I caught up with them after class.

"Yeah Herms, that was excellent! I didn't think you had it in you." Harry laughed and I shook my head. Honestly, If I had control of the situation, none of that would have happened.

Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?

I guess I was early, five minutes to be exact. But hey, you know me; Hermione Granger, the over achiever, even to her own detention. Might as well entertain myself…

As I sat my self down at the desk in the front, I let my mind wander onto unspoken fantasies. As unnatural they may be, and as hormonal and inappropriate they are, I just couldn't help it. That's what I got for being a seventeen year old girl with two best friends who were males.

Anyway, back to the visions where the all mighty god (who in fact I'd never _ever_ call him face to face) would gently kiss the nape of my collar bone, where his hair would run across my naked flesh as his lips left butterfly kisses. How I'd moan his name when his long slender fingers caressed my every curves.

"Draco…" I whispered as I ran a nervous hand down my neck, my nerves less then comforting.

"What did you say?" A voice hissed from besides me, shocking me from my daze. I turned to see a very smug Malfoy looking at me, his eyebrow cocked. "Granger, if I heard you correctly, I believe you just moaned my name."

Oh Merlin, oh holy mother of god. I did not just groan Malfoy's name…

"W-What are you talking about Malfoy?! When did you get here anyway, you were never the type to show up early." My hands gripped my skirt tightly, knuckles turning white.

"I've been in here fifteen minutes Granger." Draco stated, and he scoffed as he turned away. "Smartest witch of our age my arse."

You've got to be kidding me. How could this get any worse, I mean really? It wasn't like my life wasn't already spiraling downwards into a black abyss.

Shaking my head, my crazed curls following in pursuit, I tried to get the melodramatic thoughts out of my head. But really, the more I fought it, the more I yearned for his touch. Yes yes yes, Draco's pureblood, praty, 'I'm all high and mighty', not to mention sex god's touch. Not that I'd ever know if he was a sex god, but, you know…I can dream. And oh boy, what dreams they were.

Stop! There I go again, if this keeps up, who knows what can happen.

"Granger, just admit it, you want me." I turned towards Draco, and then towards Professor Snape's desk, were he was no were to be found. Draco's face held a playful smirk, his icy blue orbs burning into my very own. I wanted to scowl at him, and to tell him to shove it. I wanted so badly to through a few punches, and even a hex at him.

And that's when I mustered up this monster plan. One in which he would be totally unable to win, one in which, the games of lust belong to those of a woman. Grinning evilly, maybe even seductively, I leaned in, so my breath could be felt on his damn fine pureblood ears.

"Malfoy, I want you." And ever so lightly, I bit his ear, pulling away to see his reaction.

Perfect. There he was, his usual mask shattered by the shock of my so called confession.

And swiftly, yet surly, I left the room, my hips swaying ever so attractively. Knowing, that he would follow in pursuit.

But most of all, knowing that any man would follow the woman no matter what, or who she was.

Oh, how wonderful the power of seduction may be.

Author note: Oh yes! My first Hp Fan fics! I'll have you know, this doesn't have to do with the HBP. Please, review. And no flames. Happy mother's day. :

KAMU-SAN, Over&out. 13may07.


	2. I win

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Draco would be the main character and the title would be 'the sexy pureblood'

I slowed my pace as I continued down the hall. It was brilliant really, my plan to get exactly what I wanted. Malfoy wouldn't have a clue what hit him, he'd think it was only a game, or somewhat of a war. Yes, a war of lust, where is that boy anyways, he should be here by now.

5-

4-

3-

2-

"Granger, wait up!"

Bingo. A smirk flew onto my face, but my pace didn't falter, knowing that he would eventually catch up.

Now I admit I'm not a genius in guys, now quantum physics, yes. Men, no. All I did happen to know was what I read in human anatomy books and what the girls in my dorm tell me, which is pretty close to nothing.

I mean, if I had to take a male class, I think I might actually get the lowest of the low grades.

Dear god, I might even score less then Ronald, and that was saying something.

But with Malfoy, I felt as I could read him like a book, which, now that I think about it, is rather ironic. I mean, I read many books of shapes, sizes and genres. Wither biographies, science fiction, historical types and even the occasional romance. You name it; I've probably crossed paths with it. Like there is this muggle book—well, that's beyond the point.

A hand gripped my shoulder bringing my back to my senses, and before I knew it I was against the stone wall. My eyes widened as I saw Malfoy staring at me with a strange expression on his face. His hands gripped roughly at my shoulders and I winced at the stone that dug into my back.

"What the hell are you playing at mudblood?" Draco hissed onto my lips, and I felt my knees quiver before me. But I mustn't let him prevail, I will win.

"Why, whatever do you mean Malfoy?" I asked as I batted my eye lashes playfully. I could tell that really burned him up, because the scowl on his face grew.

"Don't play cute Granger."

"Aw Malfoy, you think I'm cute, I'm touched." I muttered and a growl erupted from his neck. Biting my lip, I resisted the urge to grab his beautiful clear face, and smash it against my own.

"You think this is a game Mudblood?" Oh, how he had no clue what he was getting into.

"Actually ferret, it may just end up being that." And with that, I used all my force to turn the situation around to the point were Malfoy was up against the wall.

And with all the lust within me, I pressed my lips against his, my hands up against his face. I had no clue how it must have looked, but I sure did enjoy it, even though, I bet he was too shocked to react. And before I allowed him to respond, I pulled away only to be greeted to his wide eyes.

"I win."

And thus I walked away with a smug look on my face that would maybe even make Professor Snape proud.

Draco's Point of view.

I stood in the abandoned hall way, my hair a bit tousled, and my face slightly colored.

What the hell was that? Does she think she can just kiss me and walk away?! I'll show her, that damn Gryffindor, that she can't open fire without signaling.

And what was with the whole, 'I win' thing? I mean honestly, what is she going at? I'll get her back, because the Malfoy family doesn't back away from a challenge.

"Ey mate, what are you doing here in the halls alone?" I turned to see my best friend Balise Zambini, with his dark hair and green eyes staring questionably at me.

"I'm just planning my next move." I answered, knowing he'd have no clue what I was talking about. I just shrugged and we walked out of the halls towards the Slytherin tower.

"What the bloody hell happened to you. Looks like you just snogged some sex crazed maniac." He paused for a moment and then glanced at me with playful eyes. "Where can I find her?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, 'sex crazed manic', sure, as if that could ever apply to Granger.

Hermione--\

I did it! I knew I would leave him hanging, who would have ever guessed. Mudblood Granger snogging the Pureblood Prat senseless.

"Mione, what happened? You're all…glowing." I turned to see Ginny staring at me from her bed side. I guess I must have caused much attention due to me sitting here on my bed, with a large smile on my face. Damn my hideously enormous grin.

"I'm fine Gin; I just…a little tired is all." She gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged and went to the showers. I'd tell her soon enough, wouldn't I?

As if the next day wasn't awkward enough, I was still to be partners with Malfoy in potions. And all through the day I could feel his gaze burning into me. Not that I didn't like it, the thought of him imaging us rolling like thunder under the covers, it pretty much made me faint.

"Herms come on. We still have to get to potions." Harry said as he turned to me, his green eyes meeting my honey ones.

"Right, potions, lets get going then shall we?" We left the great hall along with Ron, who was still stuffing his face with food.

"Mione, too bad you got stuck with the ferret. Anyone would have been a better partner then him.

Au contre. Malfoy was a perfect companion, in many ways then one. But, I'd never admit that to Ronald and Harry.

I followed my two friends into our least favorite subject, and sat in between the both of them.

Over the years, I guess they took the overprotective forms of brothers, and decided it was I who needed the special attention. Rather then Ginny who was Ron's sister, but dating Harry. Glancing over to the left, my eyes meet those of silver and I smirked.

Oh, how I bet Malfoy has no clue what happened last night.

Snape stormed through the class to the front of the class and turned abruptly, glaring through his beady eyes.

"Class please take seats near your partners. And Granger, please refrain from breaking anymore of my instruments." I glared at the greasy haired git, but complied with his request.

Just like yesterday, Draco and I barley said a word to one another, but I could tell he was straining to not look at me. And then the bell rang, everyone piling out of the class, and leaving me the last one in. Great, I didn't even get to tease Malfoy.

I pouted slightly, and exited the room, not even bothering to notice the hand that reached out and grabbed me.

Author note: Heheh, I left you with a cliffy. : I bet you can all imagine what is to happen next. So review! And tell me what you think!

Kamura- Over&out. 13June07.


End file.
